Dulce Aroma
by morphineMaster
Summary: "Con la cercanía, el olor se hace más intenso. Se imagina olfateando el pelo suave y fragante de su cuello y hombros, hundiendo su nariz sobre las delicadas hebras".


**Dulce** **aroma**

El ambiente es demasiado tenso. No quiere aceptarlo, pero sabe que es enteramente su culpa. Se siente tan nervioso, que escribir se convierte en una tarea casi imposible. Sus uñas se le hacen incómodas, sus manos, de las cuales se enorgullece por ser hábiles y certeras, no pueden sostener el lápiz sin que sienta que lo romperá o caerá sobre el escritorio.

Louis, al contrario del lobo, está en su elemento. Tiene cruzados los brazos y sus ojos están atentos a lo que escribe Legosi. A pesar de estar a su lado, el ciervo no se remueve inquieto ni parece estar remotamente nervioso al estar al lado del carnívoro.

Legosi continúa escribiendo, intentando concentrarse en lo que es su única oportunidad de no reprobar álgebra. Sin embargo, su mente sigue divagando con la cercanía del otro. Tiene la idea, o quizá es solo su imaginación, que Louis huele particularmente bien. Le recuerda al jardín que cuida Haru, pero pareciera mucho más fresco, como si el olor de la flores se mezclara con tierra húmeda y hojas de árboles recién nacidas.

-Es negativo, Legosi- Louis apunta a una parte de la libreta. El lobo voltea a verlo, confundido totalmente. ¿de qué está hablando?

-La ecuación, Legosi, la ecuación- responde exasperado.

-Lo siento- el lobo busca su borrador por la mesa, pero está tan desordenada que solo ve montones de papeles en su camino. ¿Desde hace cuántas horas estaban estudiando?

-¿Todos los lobos son así de despistados o solo eres tu?- el ciervo se levanta de la mesa y se reclina hacia delante, en busca del borrador perdido. Legosi se queda quieto, aun cuando Louis gira un poco su torso hacia la derecha para buscar el objeto, quedando su cuerpo más cerca del lobo.

Con la cercanía, el olor se hace más intenso. Se imagina olfateando el pelo suave y fragante de su cuello y hombros, hundiendo su nariz sobre las delicadas hebras. Deja que aquel olor intoxique su cerebro, dejándolo completamente fascinado con sus propias fantasías.

Sin embargo, aquello sólo dura unos cuantos segundos. Louis se sienta de nuevo a su izquierda y abre la palma de su mano con el borrador en su palma.

-Ten-

-Gracias- Legosi lamenta que su placer culposo durara sólo unos segundos. Acerca su mano para retirar el objeto, pero el ciervo cierra su mano antes de que lo tome.

-Legosi- suspira cansadamente -Lo he decidido. No tiene caso que sigamos. Ya es tarde y tu tienes severos problemas para concentrarte- el lobo siente el peso de la culpa. A pesar de que el ciervo había perdido casi toda la tarde para enseñarle, el solo se había perdido en sus propias fantasías. Es de lo peor.

Louis hace el intento de levantarse de la mesa, pero Legosi toma su mano entre las suyas, esperando que el ciervo no lo odie por eso.

-Perdón. Tu has venido a ayudarme y yo no… -

-No estoy molesto. Mañana a la misma hora, ok?- Louis lo piensa un momento pero decide, con su mano libre, acariciar levemente la cabeza del lobo, en un intento por tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que no estaba enojado. Además, ¿como podría estarlo? Si ha estado consciente todo el rato de que el lobo está obsesionado con la fragancia que se ha puesto. Hasta hubo momentos en que lo consideró adorable, con su lucha interna entre concentrarse o seguir olfateando su alrededor.

Legosi, por su parte, no puede pensar con claridad. Louis acaricia su frente, sus orejas y de nuevo aquel olor invade cada parte de su nariz. Su cola comienza a bailar de un lado a otro, feliz del trato que está recibiendo.

-Si estudias correctamente, haré esto más tiempo. Quizá hasta te cepille, ya que parece que tú no lo has hecho en meses-Louis retira su mano de las orejas de Legosi, y el lobo suelta un suave bufido.

-que descanses, lobo tonto- el ciervo se incorpora y toma su mochila de la mesa. -Te veo mañana-

-Gracias por todo, Louis-senpai-

-Un placer-

Legosi lo ve marcharse y en cuanto el chico desaparece por la puerta principal, se da cuenta que ya lo extraña. ¿Acaso eso era algo normal?

* * *

N/A: Solo he visto 3 capítulos del anime, apenas voy a comenzar el manga y YA COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR DE ELLOS. La verdad es que no tengo perdón divino...

Pero no me arrepiento de nada xD en fin, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Una disculpa si tengo errores pero apenas me voy aventurando en este género.


End file.
